


Sapnaps /totally/ not a Vampire

by PastelPandaSammy



Category: DreamTeam MC
Genre: A bit of gore at the begining, bad puns at the end, not to bad, of course has vampire things in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPandaSammy/pseuds/PastelPandaSammy
Summary: Basically, Sapnap gets attacked, and weird stuff starts happening. After going to Visit Bad, A6d, and Skeppy, Sapnap gets a damn surprise.All because he got attacked by a damn bat
Relationships: This can be taken as platonic or not, its honestly up to you
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Sapnaps /totally/ not a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This being my first DreamTeam work, I hope I did ok. I do have a bit of notes at the bottom that are for a scientific part of the story-

Sapnap hums softly as he was peacefully mining away, having one earbud in, one earbud out as he collected some iron. He could faintly hear Dream and George in another part of the cave nearby bickering and joking with each other. Sap shook his head as he chuckles, the dynamic the two had was a weird one, but yet it worked.

Sap decided to head a bit deeper into the cave to try and find more materials. As he walked, he held a torch high in one hand, his pick in the other. Soon a good song came on from his music playlist he couldn't help but sing along to.

“If I lay here” Sap started, mining his way through some gravel” If i just lay here” que some mining of some iron he passed.”Would you lie with me and just forget the world?” Sap glanced over a ledge down to a lava pool to try and spy any diamonds, then went on.”I don't quite know, How to say, How I feel” Sap put down his torch and started mining some gold and iron he found next to each other, starting to hum along to the lyrics of his song. Supnap failed to notice the bat that had started following him, getting closer and closer.”Let's waste time, Chasing cars, Around our heads” Sap sung the chorus and spun around to pick up his torch.

Suddenly his scream echoed throughout the cave, startling Dream and George. The two dropped what they were doing and ran to go find their friend. The two cursed as they realized just how far down Sap wandered off and tried to quicken their pace to get to him.

Soon the two found Sap, holding a bat away from him, the bat struggling and obviously trying to attack Sap. They could also see the shit ton of blood on Saps neck and blood dripping from the bats mouth. Dream quickly ran over and stabbed the bat, Saps grip letting go as Dream threw the corpse into the lava nearby. George kneels next to Sap and tries to examine the wound. Sap flinched away from George whining.

“Noo! That hurts!” George huffs, narrowing his eyes”Well no duh, your neck got mauled by a damn bat! But if I don't do something it'll be even worse!” Sap pouts and tries to get away for a few more seconds before Dream comes over and holds him still.

“Sap chill,” Dream demands”I don't know why or how that bat was aggressive, probably some rabies or something, but we need to make sure you're ok! Just grip onto my sweater when it hurts, got it?” With a pout, Sap agree’s, holding onto Dreams sweater sleeves tightly.

With Sap now cooperating, Dream gets out some wool and his water bucket. He then starts to clean up the blood, trying not to listen to Saps pained protests. After getting most of the blood, he was frustrated as it just kept coming back quite quickly, it must have been a nasty wound.”Dream we need to bandage his neck till it stops bleeding, i can't see anything.” Nodding, Dream threw him some Bandages and Kept Sap still. George folded down what was left of Saps turtleneck and bandaged up his neck.

“Ok, i think we’re done mining for today” Dream states, helping Sap stand.”Let's get back home”. George picks up Sap’s stuff he dropped, and the two boys helped Sapnap back home, due to the blood he was losing, Sap struggled a bit. But soon enough the three were out of the cave and at their makeshift shack they were using as a home at the moment.

Dream and George sat Sap down on the bed, where Sapnap promptly layed down and basically passed out.

The next day, after eating some breakfast the three decided to check on Saps wound. With the same positions as yesterday, George unravelled the bloody bandages and started cleaning up Saps neck again. When he saw the damage he hissed in pain and disgust and looked away for a second, making Dream and Sap confused and slightly panicked.

While attempting to get to his neck, the bat had ripped up Saps turtle neck and quite a bit of his neck, even a little chunk missing, then in the middle of it all were two deep bite wounds from the bats teeth.”That explains all the blood” was the only thing George muttered. Dream decided to have a look and winced”Oh holy shit, Sap what the fuck it looks like you were attacked by a zombie, not a bat!” Sap whined loudly, not being able to see the wound himself, but kinda glad he couldn't.

George finally recovered and got a new damp piece of wool”I understand why you're in so much pain, but you need to let me clean this.” Dream passed Sap a piece of leather”Bite down on this and hold onto my arm” Sap could tell there was no way of getting out of this situation. With a defeated and upset look, Sap grabbed the leather and bit onto it, and held onto Dream's arm, glancing at George with a nervous and slightly scared look.

Over the next couple hours, Dream and George spent their time cleaning up Sap’s wound, making sure nothing was inside it, and then disinfecting it. The whole time Sap was in immense amounts of pain, at one point begging to stop, but knew they couldn't. When it was all over and done with, Sap never felt more relieved and basically collapsed against Dream. Dream didn't blame him. He sat Sap up enough for George to rebandage his freshly cleaned neck and let Sap back down to lean against him. Dream and George looked at eachother, they knew it was gonna be rough for Sap for a little while.

Ever since getting that bite and recovering from his injury Sapnap has been a little...off. The first time he went out on his own into the sun, he got a really bad sunburn. Which Sap promptly decided, he was not going outside, only into caves or dense forests with shade. He had never really burnt this bad before though? Probably just bad luck honestly, good thing the burn wasn't too bad, he did where a lot of layers. But George got curious.

“Sap you haven't been out in actual sunlight in ages, and your part of the shack is always dark, you good? Are you going emo on us?” Sap snorts and laughs, he was currently mining some wood in the nearby dark oak forest, of course he was standing in the shade.So he puts down his axe and looks at George``What? No. If i was going emo i would have put on eyeliner and band Tee’s already, and cut holes in my pants' ' he jokes. George snorts and shakes his head, but smiles at Sap.

“Ok, not going emo, that's good, but really, why the hell are you avoiding the sun?” Sap looks away as George asks.”I'm not avoiding the sun, i don't know what youre talking about.” Sap denies. George raised an eyebrow and walked over to some leaves he could reach, he moved them out of the way of the sun. Before the sun could touch him, Sap dove out of the way, deeper into the shade. The sunshine was right where Sap was standing.

“Not avoiding the sun, aye?” George accused, staring at Sapnap unamused as he let go of the leaves, letting them go back in place. Sap pouts as he stands up again”Ok, i maaaay be avoiding it a bit” he mutters. George does a hand motion, telling Sap to continue. With a long sigh, Sap does.

“Ok, the last time I was truly in the sun i got a really bad sunburn and it hurt the wound on my neck on top of it. It hurt like a bitch and I don't wanna chance it again.” Sap crossed his arms. George giggles and pats Saps shoulder”See, it wasn't that hard. But I get it now. But try not to stay out of the sun for too long, you're getting really damn pale.”

Sap huffs as he closes his chest. He had just finished organizing it for like the 5th time in a week. Walking over to his window, Sap looks out and checks the time, probably around 3am. Sap rubs his face and groans in annoyance. Sap hadn't been able to sleep in ages. No matter how hard he tries, he can never fall asleep during the night time, but is always exhausted during the day. It started out slow, Sap barely noticed it now. But now even Dream and George were noticing the change. Dream had got some pills from a main world that helped him sleep, but Sap recently ran out and it sucked.

With an upset noise, Sap got dressed and quietly left the house, walking over to the makeshift stable the three had built. Sap went to his horse and gently rubs its muzzle as the horse leaned into his touch.

“What are you doing up so late?” Sap jumps and looks back at Dream, who was leaning against the front door, mask on but he was also still in his sleepwear. Sap smiles sheepishly”I may have run out of the medication, and I can't sleep again”. Dream sighs and walks over”You should have told me Sap. But i'll go out and get some more soon, Bad wants to meet up again soon anyway.” Sap nods and faces drea, leaning back against the fences of the stable.

“Maybe we can all go? It would probably do me some good for a new change of pace for a bit.” Dream nods and chuckles, putting his hand on his hip.”Ya, actually, that's not a bad idea. I’ll talk with George about it tomorrow, I have a feeling you’ll be asleep while we're discussing it” Sap looks to the side and pouts. Dream pats his shoulder”Dont dwell on it to much, now go enjoy your horse ride” Sap and dream laugh softly, both knowing Sap had taken up riding horses because of this stupid sleep schedule change.

“Thanks Dream, Hopefully i'll talk to you before sunset tomorrow”

Sap groans loudly as he lays over a furnace, pouting. He’s been like this all day, and it was kind of annoying Dream and george. George stood up and walked over.

“Ok Sapnap, what do you want. You've been pouting and groaning all day.” Sap looks up at George and looks down.”I dunno, i've just..been REALLY craving something, but i can't put my finger on it! “ Sap whined out. Dreams wheezed”Really? THATS what youve been all moppy about?” Sap glares at Dream.

“Hey! It's a really bad craving ok! Like, it's making my stomach hurt now. It's been like this for a couple days.” Sap whined once again. George sighs and squats down so he could be eye level with Sap, who was still sprawled out over the furnace.

“Ok, so you don't know what you've been craving? At all?” Sap shook his head and looked at George.”Like, it's like something I haven't had in a loooong time, I can't feel that” the three stay silent for a minute to think.

“Maybe it's pizza rolls? Or hot pockets? I haven't had those since i was a kid” Sap suggested, but even he didn't seem convinced.

Sap groans loudly as he slams his door shut, walking to the main shared area between the DreamTeam. Dream looks up from where he was sitting.”By how pissed you are, I'm guessing there's no luck?” Sap plopped down next to Dream and crossed his arms”Nope. All im getting is this stupid vampire shit! Sure my signs align up to it, but its stupid!” Sap threw his hands up in frustration.

Dream sighs and taps his fingers on his leg”Ya, before a month ago, you've never had these symptoms. They seriously don't have anything besides the vampire shit?” Sap ran a hand down his face”No! They don't! Does Not help i just realized im allergic to garlic. Yaknow, because of the dish George cooked the other day with Garlic in it, that just points to the vampire case more! This is bullshit!” Sap let out a long whine and put his head in his hands.

Dream leans forward and pats Saps shoulder”Hey, hey it's alright Sap. We’re going to see Bad soon, maybe him or someone else can help us with this.” Sap didn't look up from where he was sitting only huffed.

“God, I sure hope so,” Sap muttered miserably.

Today was the day. Sap was tired since he was to get up around 10, he also decided to wear a hood so as not to get too much sunlight on him today. Dream and George helped sap out when they got there, making sure he wasn't really hit by the sun and kept him on track and awake.

Soon they were at Bads place and knocked. Bad opened up and rushed them inside, Sap putting his hood down when they got there and sat down, relaxing. Bad, who was talking to Dream and George, stopped short when he saw Saps appearance, mouth hanging open.

The three noticed, especially Sap, who got a bit uncomfortable.”Uh, what? Is there something on my face?” Bad snapped out of it and shook his head”Oh, no no! Sorry, are you feeling ok Sapnap?” Sap looks to the side, he kinda expected it.”A few weird things have been happening lately.”

Suddenly Skeppy and A6d walk in, after hearing their guests arrive. A skeppy went to talk and greet Dream and George A6d stared at Sapnap in shock, mouth slightly open. Sapnap growled and stood”Ok why the hell is my appearance shocking everyone?” he snaps. Everyone jumps and looks at him shocked.``Sap you need to chill-” “Are you telling me you /dont/ know youre a vampire? '' Dream and A6d said at the same time, causing the two to stare at each other.

Sapnap looks bewildered and sighs deeply, trying to explain how he's not a damn vampire but Bad walks up and holds Saps shoulders”Sappy, listen to me. Me and A6d know a supernatural entity when we see one, me and him are them after all! Can you tell us what happened around the time the ‘weird’ things you mentioned earlier started?”

Soon everyone gathered around, Sap and Bad in the middle. Sap then began to explain what had happened, explaining the bat incident. George and Dream visibly cringed when the wound was brought up.

“May we see the wound?” A6d interrupted. Sap looked hesitant but nodded slowly, pulling down his turtle neck to see the scar that was starting to turn from scab to scar. A6d and Bad lean in closer to get a better look, Bad then gently touches a spot”Right there! There they are” Sap made a noise of confusion so A6d continues”Where Bad touched, there are two deep round wounds, made by the “bat” and i'm guessing the rest of this was the ‘bat’ trying to rip your turtleneck to get to your neck.” The two sat back.

“The bat that bit you was actually a vampire.” A6d started.”But since you said Dream killed it and threw it into lava, we can never be sure if it was a vampire bat or an actual vampire in disguise” Bad finished. Sap nervously put a hand over the scabbed wound. George spoke up.

“So all the stuff that's been happening to Sap is actually because he's a vampire?” A6d and Bad nod a bit. “Wait so what is he supposed to do?” “Oh my god have those cravings he had been blood?” Skeppy and Dream said together. Dream wheezed softly. “Sorry, sorry i keep talking at the same time as everyone else” Dream waves his hand a bit as the rest laugh softly.

“First off, yes, that has probably been blood he's been craving” A6d stated but Bad popped up”But good news!! He doesn't have to drink blood! There's recently been a study showing that vampires can drink coconut water to satisfy the blood cravings!” Sapnap let out a loud relieved sigh and let his body relax”Oh thank god, i really did not want to have to drink blood all my life” Everyone laughs but honestly agrees with him.

“AS for what he can do, at this moment, the best option would be to avoid the things that hurt him, and bad said some medication he gave you guys were working for Sapnap, try and stay on those for now if you wish to be awake during the day. Until that wound fully heals, it would be unsafe to try to poke and prod at it. Once it heals we’ll see what we can do” Everyone nods at A6d’s explanation. George wraps an arm around Sapnap”Looks like I gotta keep the garlic out of food” He teased”And we’ll probably have to buy you your own mini fridge to keep that coconut water in” he continued to tease. Sap laughs and lightly shoves him”Well i guess this won't be too bad..for now at least. I'm just glad i know whats wrong, even if it feels hella cliche” George and dream snorty but agree. Skeppy then sat next to Sap, lightly pushing away Bad and A6d.

“So does this mean we have the right to make vampire jokes and puns?” Skeppy gives him a cheeky grin and Sap rolls his head dramatically”A few are fine, but don't over do it. Skeppy cheers making then others laugh.

“This is gonna be fang-tastic!” Everyone groans at Skeppys pun then Sap looks confused”Wait, i don't have fangs like a vampire” he looks at A6d and Bad who suddenly look guilty”Oh, you will eventually, and its..its gonna hurt when they grow in” A6d rubs the back of his neck.”You’ll probably need an ice pack for it after”Bad ads with a shy smile. Sap groans, why did this have to be such a painful experience.

“Well that, sucks”  
“Skeppy i swear I will bite you”  
“Well damn, wouldn't that be a pain in the neck. Heh, Sap? OH GOD!”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Ok, a bit of research thing i did! You might be confused by the Cocunut water thing. theres actually a study that Cocunut water can be used in place of blood! Well, its a mixed opinion thing, but theoretically it can work! I got my information from https://www.npr.org/sections/health-shots/2011/08/15/139638930/saved-by-the-coconut-water-parsing-coconut-waters-medical-claims , But there are a lot of articles out there comfirming and denying the practice.  
> As someone who is bad at science, this was actually kinda fun to research.  
> Once again, my apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes; Stay safe, love yall~PPS ~


End file.
